Broken Glass
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Sweden accidentally breaks his glasses, thankfully he has someone reliable to fix them for him.


_A.N: Coffee writes SweNor? yeah..I am so, so, so sory for this._

* * *

><p>It wasn't often Norway laughed.<br>Quite frankly is was often rare and far between.  
>But as he observed Sweden fumbling his way down the stairs only to walk straight into the little side table in the hallway – the Nordic nation simply couldn't help himself.<p>

"Having troubles there Sweden?" he mused with a slight smirk.

"Shut up." came the gruff and angry reply as the taller male tried to make his way over to the sofa.  
>"Stepped on my glasses – all broken." he muttered with a deep scowl across his face.<p>

The smirk on Norway's face disappeared in an instant, replaced with a worried frown.  
>"Broken?" he questioned<p>

Sweden only nodded as he fumbled to find the various loose pieces in his pockets.

Norway moved closer and stretched out his hands, letting Sweden drop the broken frame into his cupped hands.

"They've been through worse," he jokingly commented – they wouldn't need to get new glasses this time around. The frame would need some work, but the glass in itself was relatively unharmed. The few scratches on them had been there for years. Sweden hardly ever got new glasses. The other Nordics usually had to drag him down to the opticians by a leash. The stoic male simply hated staring at the red, green or black dots for ages while the optician figured out what strength to give him.

And every single time it was exactly the same. Sweden's eyes hadn't changed since the day he had to get the damned things. Years of prosperity and riches wouldn't fix his eyesight.  
>He'd come to terms with that.<p>

"I can fix them." Norway concluded with a slight smile in the stoic swede's direction after a throughout examination of the frame and what pieces where missing.

"Can you?" a hint of hope to his voice.

Norway only nodded before rising off the sofa – placing the broken frame onto the coffee table before disappearing out of the living room.

Sweden attempted to follow, but gave up after stubbing his toe against a chair. Cursing to himself at his terrible eyesight.

The shorter Nordic returned after a while with a small tool-kit. A small smile forming as he noticed Sweden was trying to figure out himself how to fix the glasses.

"Finding the fault?" he inquired as he took a seat opposite from the Swedish nation.

Sweden shook his head

"No, think a screw is missing..."

"From where? The glasses or your head?"

Sweden sent Norway a icy cold stare – although Norway took no notice of it. Instead he extended his hand and snatched the glasses away from Sweden.

Even when squinting, it was difficult to see anything but hazy shapes. So Sweden quickly settled for just watching Norway's minuscule movements with the tiny tool-kit as best he could.

Meanwhile Norway dedicated his full attention to the glasses. Picking up one of the screws with a pair of tweezers he carefully began re-assembling the broken frame.

The work was fiddly and at least twice did he think he'd lost one of the screws in the thick living room carpet.

However, an hour later, three screws, some super glue, a little bit of bending and a soft cloth to polish it all down - and they where as good as new again.

Smiling secretly to himself, Norway stood up and joined Sweden on the other side of the table.

"You fixed them?" The swede asked hopefully, eyes glaring as he tried to focus on the fussy and blurry shape standing in front of him.

"See for yourself." He chuckled as he leant down, carefully placing the glasses back on Sweden's nose. Soft fingers momentarily brushing behind his ears and down his neck – making sure the glasses had not also been too bent out of shape in the process.

"There. Back to normal."

Sweden blinked a few times as his eyes re-focused behind the thick lenses.  
>His first clear view since this morning was Norway's deep blue eyes smiling back at him.<p>

"Thanks." he mumbled absent-mindedly as he continued to study every single little detail about the Norwegian nations face. The way his eyes seemed to smile more than his lips could ever do, or how incredibly long his eyelashes really where when seen so close up. There where few wrinkles to tell of the Norseman's true age – but the darker circles under his eyes told of many a sleepless night. The small scars hidden so perfectly under his blonde hair from a time when so many of his people had died from famine and plagues.

Sweden wasn't aware how long he'd been staring until Norway's voice pulled him out of his trance.  
>"Hard work don't come cheap you know."<p>

Sweden snorted.  
>"You? Charitable? I'd never even dream of it."<p>

With a tug and a pull he dragged Norway down onto his lap, a small smile softening his usually stern features.

"But I'll give you a reward if you really want one." He near purred into the shorter Nordics ear.

Norway shivered under his touch ever so slightly before slowly removing Sweden's glasses and placing them on himself instead.

Squinting very hard as Norway leant even closer to him, Sweden chuckled deeply at the sight.  
>"Suits you." He commented with a small smile as he could vaguely make out Norway staring back at him over the rim of his own glasses.<p>

"Maybe I'll keep them then." Norway slid the glasses of his nose and twirled them around in his hand "Until you've re-paid me that is."

Sweden rolled his hands and tried to snatch the glasses back, prompting Norway to lean a little further away, chewing on one end of the glasses - a small smirk forming across his lips.

"Get back here" Sweden growled as he pulled Norway back so he could once again actually make out any distinguishing features.  
>Snatching the glasses back he pulled the Norseman down till their lips interlocked.<p>

Pulling apart; breathless and flustered a few moments later, Sweden couldn't help but smile.

"Adequate payment?" He inquired as he tightened his hold around Norway's waist. Wanting nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of the evening.

Norway licked his lips thoughtfully  
>"I suppose it will do...for now."<p>

* * *

><p><em>A.N: OTL. This did not go how I planned. Sorry about that. Cut a bit short because I can and I ran out of things to write. SweNor are hard to write I tell you. Even if they do suit one another.<em>  
><em>And I totally made Berwald blind as a mole. oops<br>_

_*Cough*_


End file.
